


CC2: Closet Conundrums OMAKE!

by troasaurusrex



Series: CC Series [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troasaurusrex/pseuds/troasaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Avengers fluff with side of Robin. Thor has words with the boy wonder. Mighty words. Follow up to the second CC story. Slash only implied in this one. But oh how it's implied... :D Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CC2: Closet Conundrums OMAKE!

Thor eyed the young boy, the Wayne scion’s ward, who was currently endeavoring to sidestep him into the kitchen, with no small measure of respect. The boy was doing a commendable job at attempting to dodge around him without seeming to, and had Thor been but a mere mortal man, the child would have indeed succeeded.

Still, he stood firm. It would not do to let such young and impressionable eyes fall upon the scene which must undoubtedly be unfolding beyond the door at his back. For this reason alone, he had followed his esteemed colleagues had exited the ballroom with such haste earlier. Was it not the duty of the indomitable son of Odin to watch the backs of his most venerable teammates? The master of the house of Wayne had gone forth ahead of him, but Thor could surely head off this boy.

Inevitably the child sighed greatly and rocked back on his heels, crossing his arms across his chest. “Look, mister, could you move? I just want to grab a glass of water.”

“I say thee nay, child,” Thor spoke as gently as he could, bending at the waist to meet the boy’s steely gaze. “If but only I could allow such a thing, verily I would. Alas, for thine own sake, I cannot.”

The boy blinked at him owlishly for a moment, and Thor thought perchance he had earned victory in this matter, but it was not to be so. Stubborn, the child pressed onward. “Right. Whatever. I just saw Tony and that other guy with wings on his head go in there. And now Bruce is in there, too. What’s the problem?”

Truly, for his persistence, an explanation was owed to the child. Frowning mightily, Thor scanned the area. Most assuredly they were alone for now, yet he felt within his great heart that such affairs should be discussed in private. Thor’s eyes alighted upon the study, and he gestured with one broad hand toward it.

“I bid thee come, child, and we shall thusly have words.”

“No.”

“Nay?” Many a warrior had quailed before his splendor, yet this mere boy endured valiantly before him.

“No,” the child repeated, a touch of ire in his voice. He held Thor’s eyes with impressive fearlessness, even in the face of the might of the son of Odin.

Thor nodded gravely. Truly this child was touched with greatness. “Truly thou art touched with greatness, to hold true against the presence of almighty Thor, God of Thunder. Very well, child, hark and I shall bare it to thee.”

“Um...”

“In the heat of battles, there comes a time in any great man’s life where he must thrust forth his destiny into the waiting grasp of a fellow warrior. Thus arises a colossal clash of colleges, nay, titans in their own right. It is hence the way of some heroic men to seek the hearty embrace one who is neither greater nor lesser, but lo, is forthright the peer of...”

Trailing off, Thor frowned again. Had he, the noble son of Odin, made an impossible error in judgment? The child’s eyes were wide and he gaped up at the mighty Thor.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Nay, he had not been mistaken! The child was merely confused! Thor opened his mouth to speak again, to clarify, but was forestalled by the child swiftly holding up a hand.

“Wait. Wait. No more with the crazy talking. Are you... wait are you trying to say that Tony and that Captain America guy... in the kitchen...”

“Verily, yes.”

The child’s wise eyes alighted upon the answer. “Oh. Oh. Why didn’t you just say so! Ftt, Clark and Bruce...”

As if summoned by his very name, the door swung open and Bruce Wayne appeared with two glasses of water in his grasp.

Thor did not give in to such ignoble deeds such as breathing a sigh of relief; he instead stepped back to allow Wayne access to his ward.

“I thought you might want a glass of water,” Bruce Wayne spoke to the child and his voice was dry as the desert sun, though his eyes twinkled merrily. He handed the boy his cup and lead him away.

The mighty Thor did nothing so base as eavesdrop but he perhaps overheard the two of them as they exited.

“Man, Bruce, that guy was so weird! Trying to keep me out of our own kitchen!”

“Hn.”

“Not like the whole place isn’t on camera anyway.”

“Maybe I’ll let you see the security footage when you’re older.”

“Ugh, like I really want to see your ex making out with Captain America. As if.”

“They’re coming over for brunch.”

“Alright!”


End file.
